bzpcomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Toranova
This article is about the comic character. You may be looking for the comic author and BZPower member The Tee on BZPower Forums. Toranova, often shortened to Tora, or Tee, is a matoran of no element. A traveller, Tee journeys through lands and regions. There is no real "home" for him. Equipped with dual pistols, Tee has been in the position of a rich, distant inhabitant of an island, a system hacker, a reporter, a time traveller, an unknown experiment and a servant of Mata-Nui. Detailed Appearences In Star Trek: Voyage of Sight March 30, 2008- September 20, 2008. Toranova was apparently born on a space station and discovered there by a superior race called The Envientings. He was hired by Captain Eques and his crew aboard The StarGazer along with Khols. After some confusion created by Choconuva in the registration files, Toranova finally got settled on the ship. Unfortunately, the StarGazer had to jump to hyperspace. With no belts or a place to hold on to, an uncomfortable ride was innevitable. When the ship stopped, both Toranova and Khols were smashed onto the sides of a teleporter pod. When Reier and Lewajohnson were recruited, Toranova threatened to stun them with his gun, for no apparent reason. During The Zak'Dor Chronicles, Toranova and the rest of the crew were falling towards Gamma-Prime due to a power leak. Before they were all obliterated into many different atoms, The Seeing saved them from death. According to the comic, The Seeing talked to all the crew members personally, all in different parrallel realities. Nothing important was in the discussion with Tora though. At the start of Bad To The Bone, Eques asks Toranova how many ships were appearing in the sensors, after they had been hit by an unknown ship. Toranova replies with a very large number of 69. While everyone except Eques, Joe and HMN are on an abandoned area of Phi-Prime, Reier asks Tora if he remembers a T.V show that explains how to fix an event very similair to the one they were in. Reier seems to be oblivious to the fact that the show could help, much to Tora's annoyance. Although Eljay manages to see the point of it. In Toranova's Comics July 20 2008-Present Day Tora has had many different experiences in these comics. Because they almost never had a consistent plot, it would be nearly impossible and pointless to list them all. Just read the comics, to which there is a link too at the bottom. Soon though, Train will start, a plot-following comic series. So no worries. In The Newsroom 2008~2009 Toranova first appeared as a roving reporter for Channel Billion Studios. He compiled a report concerning the recent events of the war in Karda Nui, but fled into the swamp and was lost after disturbing Makuta Krika's hiding; surprisingly, Krika never intended to do anything to Toranova. Shortly after, he was the subject of a rescue mission by Tahuri, Kotahn and Lewajohnson, the result of which was the rescuers saving Toranova and stealing the vehicles of the Toa. In The Creator April 19, 2009-Present Day Tora (now known as Tee) is one of a trio of friends that were kidnapped for scientific and probably human behaviour experiments. After crash-landing on a well populated planet, Tee is a refugee with now seven other people, escaping city officials and miltary while avoiding some freaky scientists. Finally, after much hard-earned and humorous battles, the part-heroes escape the planet with a telepathicily controlled tank, piloted by Dlakii. List of Known Appearences The Newsroom Tahuri's Comics Dekcatta and Igooog's Waffle Adventure Star Trek: Voyage of Sight The Auxilary Soul Yami's Comics 2.0 Personality and Tools In most comics, Tora is mostly serious with a side order of laughter, although, in Star Trek: Voyage of Sight, Tora was only dark and sarcastic for reasons unknown. However, no actual personality was set by The Tee as to what Tora behaves like. Tora uses (in some cases) dual pistols. Trivia *People have been confused as to what to call Tora. Either Tora, Tarakanuva, Tee, Tora, etc. *Toranova once wore a Miru Nuva for 3 years before he changed it. *Toranova's appearence has changed a bit in 2008 from: Light Blue Body and Green Limbs, to: Dark Green Body, Black feet, Light Blue Arms. *Tora listens to rock/hard rock. This is based off Tee. *Tora likes empty landscapes. External Links *Toranova's Comics on BZPower *Star Trek: Voyage of Sight on BZPower *Turaga Dlakii's Comic Emporium on BZPower Category:Comic Characters Category:The Newsroom